A Merman's Love
by Supporter of Free Love
Summary: Naruto has finally found his true love; a pink-haired beauty by the name of Sakura. He's only got a few problems. One: Sakura is way above his social class. Two: That damn bastard Saskue keeps getting in his way. Oh, and three: he's a merman.
1. Chapter 1

A/N:_ Well, considering the fact that I kinda lost interest in my previous story, I decided I'd go ahead and do this one instead and come back to the other one later. So yeah..._

Warnings: _There will be future Sasunaru in chapters, but for now the material is relatively mild. Again, rating will probably go up in the future if I even decide to continue this. Depends on my mood._

Disclaimer: _I don't own Naruto, nor will I ever. I'm not even close to being rich and powerful enough to do that._

**A Merman's Love**

**By: Supporter of Free Love**

The moment I saw her, I knew she was the one for me. The way she stood proudly at the bow of the ship, short pink hair flying in the wind, green emerald eyes shining brightly in the sunlight. The way her golden dress of silk glimmered with each ray of light bouncing off of its surface. She was truly beautiful.

I moved from my spot and edged closer to where the ship was in the water, closer to my newfound love. I just had to learn the name of such a beautiful creature, you know. Soon, I reached a spot where I could both see and hear her, without her seeing me.

She and another pretty girl (although not as pretty as my pink-haired love) with platinum blonde hair were engaged in conversation with who I assumed was the captain of the ship. He had such pale, alabaster skin, which contracted with his raven black hair and dark eyes. I found myself angered as I listened in to their conversation.

"So Sasuke," my love said, "I hear you've been promoted to captain of the royal navy. That is a mighty feat you've accomplished." Here she giggled, a sound which I found most amazing.

"Hnn," was this Sasuke guy's response, which ticked me off to no end. How could he not be enchanted by this? My focus was instantly drawn away as the blonde haired girl spoke.

"Sakura, why don't you just go away! Don't you see that Sasuke is obviously uninterested in you? Sasuke would rather spend time with me." Here she turned to him. "Right, Sasuke? Why don't you tell Sakura here to leave us alone?" She asked, batting her long lashes at him.

Here my love Sakura, which I instantly assumed was her name, pushed the other girl aside roughly. "Don't be assuming things, Ino-pig. I know Sasuke would rather spend his time with ME, since we connect on a more intellectual level than you ever will," she demanded, grabbing Sasuke's arm, leaving "Ino-pig" steaming.

With what sounded like barely controlled anger, Ino latched onto Sasuke's other arm, sending a ferocious glare over in Sakura's direction. "Well, although you have a very valid point, fore-head girl, I would assume that Sasuke would rather spend time with a beauty of my stature." Here she sent a vindictive smirk at Sakura. "Not some pre-teen wannabe who wants to pretend that she's a woman."

Damn…even I could feel all the evil tension from my hiding spot. Sakura and Ino were now having a stare-off of some sort, until Sakura blurted out, "Well, atleast I don't go stuffing my bra with tissue paper!" Here Ino gasped, deeply offended. So offended that she let go of her death grip on Sasuke.

"How dare you! You know that's a lie! If anyone stuffs their bra here, it's you!!"

Now Sakura had let go of her own death grip on Sasuke's arm herself to face Ino. "Take…that…back…" she said threateningly, making the air feel as if though it had an electrical charge.

But either Ino didn't seem to notice, or maybe she didn't care, for she stepped up to the challenge by coming nose to nose with Sakura. The freaky air seemed to double at this point. The raven-haired man also seemed to have noticed this, for he began to back out of their as fast as possible. So fast that if I hadn't been listening in on their conversation, I would never have imagined he was their to begin with.

Ino and Sakura still stood there, viciously staring at each other. I stayed frozen in my spot out of curiousity, wondering what would happen. The shit finally hit the fan when Ino finally sneered out, "Never will I take back what I said."

What happened next could only be described as carnal. Before I could count to three, Sakura had slapped Ino across the face with a loud resounding smack. Ino looked stunned for only a moment, until fiercely slapping her back. After that was a blur. They both had attacked one another, and were rolling around on the ship tugging on each others hair, scratching and biting at each other whenever the opportunity arose.

Would it be weird if I said that this fight only made Sakura more beautiful in my eyes?

The fight was finally stopped when some mysterious, freaky man with a mask covering his face all but one eye grabbed both of them by the gowns and separated them.

"Now tsk tsk, ladies. What was the point of going to manner's school if you can't stop fighting over Sasuke every second you can?" He asked in a joking manner. I swore that this man was smiling, even though it was covered by his mask. "Besides, I thought you were the best of friends?"

By now, both Sakura and Ino looked ashamed of their behavior. Not to mention embarrassed. Sakura had turned the most adorable shade of pink worthy of her hair, while Ino refused to meet anyone's eyes.

"Now, apologize to the people on the ship for disturbing the peace," the weird masked guy said. Then as a second thought, he added, "And you should probably apologize to Captain Sasuke as well, for putting him in this uncomfortable position."

Then together, with both their heads bowed, they curtsied, saying out in unison, "We're sorry every one. We apologize for our misbehavior. It won't happen again." Then they turned to Sasuke, both of them giving them a more sincere look. "And we're really sorry, Captian Sasuke. We never meant to cause you any embarrassment."

"_Aw,"_ I couldn't help but think. How can you not forgive Sakura for that, Sasuke? She's so cute. But apparently Sasuke didn't think so, for throughout the whole ordeal it seemed as though he'd rather be anywhere but there. He didn't even say anything. All he said was "Hnn." By now I was wondering whether or not this guy knew how to speak at all.

But how dare that bastard steal the affection of the most beautiful Sakura! Obviously Sasuke wasn't man enough for her affections, and he was most definitely not worthy for her love. I swore right then and there that I would do anything to have the love of Lady Sakura.

I only had a few problems. One: I was assuming that Sakura was a lady of noble birth. By her standards, I probably wouldn't be even worthy of being in the same room as her.

Two: That bastard Sasuke seems to have somehow stolen Sakura's heart. I hate to say it, but with him in the way, Sakura would never be able to love me fully. He would distract her from me, and that would not do what-so-ever.

I was startled out of my thoughts when I finally noticed the sun setting. Shit! Was it that late already? I would be in so much trouble if I didn't arrive back home in time. Letting go of the ledge that I'd been holding on to from the beginning, I plunged into the warm, inviting water, staying under for a bit to breathe in the fresh water into my gills.

Oh yeah, did I mention that I was also a merman? That little fact must have slipped my mind.

Coming up just one last time, I watched the ship sail away from me, towards the island that I could faintly see into the distance. Waving a goodbye that I knew no one would see, I again dove beneath the water, my flipper propelling me to the reefy bottom towards home.

Unknown to Naruto Uzumaki, someone had witnessed that goodbye from the ship. And if Naruto would've stayed up for a little bit longer, he would've seen a man with dark hair and eyes returning his wave.

A/N:_ So, is this fic worth continuing?? Review and tell me what you think!! -_


	2. Let the shit hit the fan

A/N: _Wow, I wrote that new chapter fast. It's probably because I felt encouraged by the reviews, so thanks to all who reviewed. Probably won't be able to update in a while after this, 'cause this week I have my exams which I desperately need to study for. But hopefully you'll like this chapter!_

Warnings: _There'll be future Sasunaru, so if you were hoping for a Narusaku, I apologize. _

Disclaimer: _Don't own Naruto. But since I wished for Naruto on my birthday, it should be happening anyday now..._

"_Shit shit shit shit shit," _was my own little personal mantra that I was continuously chanting inside my head as I swam frantically towards my home in the waters below me. I had to hurry! The water was turning dark already with the disappearance of the sun, and if I didn't at least reach the reef by sundown, I'd never find my way through the water.

Just in the knick of time, I had reached the reef before the sun had set. Thank god for small miracles! All around me the normally dull-looking glow fish lit up the reef, showing off little nests of seaweed here and there where all the other mermaids and merman slept.

Unfortunately for me, they weren't sleeping at the moment. So they just had to notice me swimming on in late, and give me grief about it. Shouts as teasing as "Wow Naruto, you barely even made it this time!" to threatening ones such as "Naruto, one of these days you're not going to make it back here in time. And then you'll get eaten by a squid!" And for the rest I'd just get nods of disapproval.

As I usually did, I just kind of rubbed the back of my head saying a sheepish "Sorry," before passing on through the area. I continued through the reef, a row of glow fish leading my way to my final stop: the palace.

Made of marble and stone, it was quite the magnificent structure. Pearls adorned the front door, with sea shells and other trinkets arranged in decorative patterns on the walls. Entering, I began to move as slow as possible, hoping to god that King Jiraiya and Ruler Tsunade were asleep. But they probably were…

"Naruto, where have you been?" An authoritive voice from behind me said. My hand was at the time currently frozen on the door handle to my room, and the noise I made could only be described as an "Eek!"

Quickly, I swiveled around, coming face to face with Ruler Tsunade and King Jiraiya. Oh boy, they did not look happy what-so-ever. I could feel the personal mantra coming back. "_Shit shit shit shit shit…_"

"Naruto, I command to speak to you in the throne room at once!" Ruler Tsunade said to me. King Jiraiya looked at me sternly, but as Ruler Tsunade turned around and started walking towards the room with the thrones, Jiraiya sent me a smile and a wink. I could tell he was trying to tell me that he had my back, but like that was a relief. Every mermaid and merman from a young age knew that his wife had all the power in _that_ relationship.

Entering the room, Tsunade and Jiraiya both approached their thrones and sat on them, pointing to the space before them. Instantly knowing what they wanted, I came before the throne and bowed down as far as I possibly could before them, showing my respect towards them. Righting myself up again, I backed up a few steps, waiting for them (cough cough Tsunade cough cough) to speak to me.

"Naruto, you know I care about you," started out Tsunade, voice laced with concern for me, "And you know I care about you like a son. For god's sake, you practically are my son! You are going to inherit the throne after the passing of me and Jiraiya, after all. This is why I'm hurt that my own son can't even tell me where he's been and what he's been doing." Here she looked sad, head looking forlornly to the ground.

It was probably just a ruse to get me to spill, but it still made me fill like a big old nasty pile of rotting fish guts. "Ruler Tsunade, I know you think of me as your son. But you should know that I already consider you to be my mom." Here a came up close to her, grabbing her hand in mine. "Really, learn to trust me. I was not doing anything dangerous. I was barely exploring the seas, and lost track of time. And for that, I apologize, mother."

I felt the guilt tear into me even more as she looked up at me, smiling, believing the words I said. But I must admit, I felt a little better when she took her hand back from mine and walloped me in the head. "You brat! Don't worry me so much next time!"

"Owieeeeee!" I cried out, feigning more pain then there actually was. "You could've knocked me out!"

Here she smirked. "Well, at least then I wouldn't have to worry about you not coming back home."

I pouted. "Mwuh, you so mean to me! I'm going to bed." With several goodbyes and goodbye hugs, I left the throne room towards my bedroom. Getting in there, I allowed myself to sprawl out on the various seaweed and algae, shutting my eyes. You see, I was confident that I wasn't suspected of breaking the number one rule: going to the surface. With those feelings, I drifted off to sleep.

Unfortunately for Naruto, him assuming that Jiraiya and Tsunade weren't suspicious of him was a lie. The instant Naruto left the room, Tsunade called out, "Sai. Come out of hiding."

From the shadows, where the light from the glow fish didn't reach, there emerged a man. With a resemblance to Captain Sasuke, he had deep black hair and lifeless eyes, resembling the water when the sun was down. The only difference was instead of short hair, he had long, flowing hair which was about waist length.

He kneeled down before Ruler Tsunade and King Jiraiya, asking politely "What is it you wish of me?"

Ruler Tsunade, looking at the doorway in which Naruto had exited instead of at Sai, said "I don't trust Naruto, no matter how much I want to. I know for a fact that Naruto had stopped exploring the sea by himself ages ago, so he must have had a purpose for coming late." Then she got quiet, deeply in thought. Suddenly, she announced, "Sai, tomorrow I want you to watch Naruto."

A silence followed that statement. "You want me to…watch Naruto?" asked Sai, looking puzzled. "You mean stalk?"

"That's exactly what I mean," She said, face set with determination. "I do not want him to leave your sight for even a few seconds. Got it?"

"But...but…Tsunade, my love, don't you think this is a bit extreme?" Jiraiya questioned, coming out of no where by suddenly speaking up.

Jiraiya shouldn't have even asking speaking. "Of course this isn't too extreme, Jiraiya! Aren't you worried about Naruto?" But before he could even answer, she continued. "Of course you are! This is why we must have him followed for his own safety. It's what any loving parents would do!" Now she turned to Sai. "So, will you do this favor for me? If you do, you will be rewarded, of course."

"Of course, Ruler Tsunade. Anything for Prince Naruto."

Tsunade nodded in approval. "Good, very good. You may leave now, Sai."

As he exited the room, with Tsunade cackling happily at the thought of the "safety" Naruto would now have, Jiraiya got the strangest feeling that the shit was going to hit the fan any day now. But that thought disappeared when Tsunade pulled out the hidden bottle of vodka from behind the thrones.

Ah…it was good to be king.

A/N:_ Well, I hope it didn't suck too bad. I'm hoping that if I just keep on writing, my writing skills will increase as I go. Anyways, remember this: I'm more encouraged to actually update if I get reviews, so don't be lazy! Click the friendly little review button please!!_


	3. Blazing Fire

**A/N:**_ Well, I'm happy to say my exams are done, so hooray to me! Also, sorry that nothing really happened in the last chapter. I must be a hypocrite when I say I hate filler chapters, but then go and do that myself. Oh well. At least something happens in this chapter._

**Warnings:** _Just in case, I'll mention this again. This is NOT a NaruSaku story, okay. It's SasuNara. Don't like, well, that's not my issue._

**Disclaimer:** _Don't own Naruto, 'cause he thinks he's too good for me. And because he's saving himself for Sasuke! -_

The next morning, I was out of the palace as soon as possible. Up to the surface I swam, even though I knew there was only a slim chance of the same boat holding my dearest Sakura being up there. Disappointed at seeing nothing, I managed to convince myself that it was still early. The sun had only just risen, and there was still time.

I emerged under water again, deciding it was time to visit my secret cove for a little. I hadn't been there in so long, and couldn't wait to look upon all the treasures I'd collected during my adolescence.

Reaching the entrance to the cove, which seemed to be an everyday rock, I looked around. Hey, I know it's a bit paranoid, but you never know who is lurking around. Seeing that the cost was clear, I pushed aside a boulder which seemed to have been part of the rock along.

Entering, I was met with piles and piles of junk which reached to the top of the cove. Junk I had collected from sunken ships in my childhood, remnants of the human world in which my Sakura belonged. Sitting on top of the rock placed in the middle of the cove, I lay there, occasionally running wandering fingers through my treasure nearby. I would've kept this up in a lazy-sort of sluggishness, but that was before a glimpse of blue caught my vision.

"_No…it couldn't be…could it?" _I thought, reaching for it.

My hand clasped around the blue jewel, and pulling it from the pile I held it up so the small amount of light coming from the top of the cove could strike it, making it shine.

"My necklace," I wondered allowed, staring at it in awe. "I thought I had lost it long ago." Putting it on over my head, so that the jewel lay over my right breast, I was swarmed with memories as a curious child.

Ha…I could still remember it. I had been watching a mermaid and a merman talking together, until suddenly they had pressed their lips together. I couldn't understand it at the time, for why would anyone do that? But then Tsunade had come up behind me, stating "Beautiful, is it not."

I had cocked my head at her, staring up at her in confusion. "What are they doing, Tsunade? Why do they have their lips pressed up together like that?"

Here she had chuckled, bending over to ruffle my unruly blond hair. "It's called a kiss, kid. It's what you do when you're in love."

"But how do you know when you're in love?" I had questioned.

She through her head back and laughed. "It's a feeling inside of you. It wells up within you, increasing as time goes on, until it finally bursts and you can hold it in no longer."

"Oh," I said, looking at her. "But you and Jiraiya never kiss. Does that mean you don't love him?"

"Pfft, that. Kid, that's just because Jiraiya is what adults would call a pervert, and can't be trusted near another mermaid. But that doesn't mean I don't love him."

I was still unconvinced though, and I suppose she saw that. She'd sighed, un-hooking one of her many necklaces from her neck. "Here, brat. Take this." Then she'd gone on to hook the blue jewel around my neck. "How bout I tell you this. When you're in love, give the person you love this. Until then, keep it as a reminder of the love you'll find in the future."

After looking down at it lying on my chest, I looked up at her smiling, giving her a nod. "Okay Tsunade." How was I to know that I'd accidentally get it mixed up with my other treasure not a week later?

"Sigh, I was so foolish back then," I laughed to myself. "Glad I found it." Then I got the most brilliant idea ever. "Hey, I'll give this to Sakura! It'll be the sign of my love for her!" Looked around the room though, I added on, "But until then, this isn't leaving my neck. No one is having this until I'm ready." Turning so I was lying on my side, I closed my eyes, telling myself it'd only be for a few seconds.

Well, those few seconds turned into a few minutes, which then turned into a few hours. Waking up from the slumber I'd fallen into, I cursed silently at myself. I lurched off of the rock, swimming quickly out of the opening to the cove and then shutting it, before again swimming towards the surface. God, I hope I wasn't too late to see her. If the ship had even come again, that is.

Surfacing, I looked around me, finding my hopes totally crushed and burned as I spotted no boat. Getting ready to go home, find a corner, and cry tears of anguish, I was delightfully surprised to see a small moving object in the distance.

Could it be? Was it the ship? Swimming closer, I let out a whoop of joy when I realized that it was the same ship from yesterday, and all those other days I'd watched before actually getting the courage to examine the people.

Reaching the ship, I pulled my body up onto the same spot that I had hid on yesterday. Unlike the last time, which the people had been all formal like, this atmosphere was more of a party. There was the most beautiful and exciting music coming from these guys over in the corner, music in which I had never heard before. It made me want to move and swim as fast as I could.

The other people seemed to be thinking that as well. Well, except for the swimming thing. I'm not even sure if humans can swim. How could they, without tails? Anyways, they were moving around crazily, feet lifting up in the air, arms flailing about. I believe there was never a moment where I wanted to be human more, besides when I fell in love with Sakura.

If only I could move around like that. On two legs, twirling about in happy abandonment and forget about the troubles of life for a while. But at that time, I saw my Sakura. Any other time I would've been undoubtly happy, but instead I felt a feeling in which I decided to classify as jealousy when I saw who she was moving about wildly with.

It was that damn Sasuke!! I glared at him, hoping he would trip or stumble while holding her in his arms. But unfortunately he didn't. He was far too graceful, for he moved about as if in water, reminding me of Jiraiya when he was being all poised and regal like.

No emotion showed on his face while moving about with her. How could he? Did he not think he was good enough for the beautiful Sakura!? God that ticked me off to no end. The world just wasn't fair. That should be ME over there. Not the one hiding away, watching from a place where no one could see me. Not the one unable to walk because I had a tail instead of legs.

I almost blew my cover there. I was just opening my mouth to shout obscenities at that bastard who thought he was "above the attentions of Sakura but when in reality he was really unworthy for her" when there was a loud exclamation from the other side of the ship.

"FIRE!! FIRE!!" screamed a pudgy man with a stained white apron, running up from the kitchens followed by a whole slew of guys dressed in black and white. With that said, everyone began panicking, running towards the lifeboats on the said of the ship. Where my hiding spot currently was…

"_SHIT!!"_ I screamed inside my head, quickly throwing myself into the water. Luckily for me, with everyone else in there frantic states, I wasn't noticed. I put some distance between myself and the ship, all the while seeing if Sakura would get to safety. I felt relief seep into me as I spotted her pink hair on one of the lifeboats with that Ino girl, looking frightened beyond belief.

Watching as the fire spread on the ship, I came to a sharp realization: where was Sasuke? He wasn't on any of the lifeboats, and I didn't see him in the water. Did this mean he was still on the burning ship…?

I don't know what compelled me to act so recklessly. All I know is that I did by quickly pulling myself back onto the flaming ship, looking around frantically before spotting him knocked out on the floor.

At that moment, I convinced myself that the only reason to why I was crawling across the burning ship towards him, splinters jamming themselves into my orange tail, was because Sakura would be so sad if something happened to the man she adored. Finally reaching him, I came to a standstill: how the hell was I supposed to get him off this ship if I need my arms to move around?

In the end, I decided I'd just roll him off the ship. It's not like I had a choice. I could feel the heat from the flames growing more intense, and it wouldn't be long until the flames consumed the whole ship.

It was a lot of hard work, but in the end I was able to roll him off the ship, with me diving in after him. Thank god he was knocked out cold, because I don't think he would've liked the rough handling I was treating him with. Behind me, I could feel the cackling of the burning wood as the fire finally consumed it all, the ship sinking slowly in the process. Grabbing hold of Sasuke around the middle, I began the long swim to the shore of the island where these people resided.

This was just more hard work. Not only was it now completely dark, but Sasuke wasn't the lightest person around. God, what kind of captain was he supposed to be? He was like a frickin' whale!!

…well, okay, maybe not a whale. So what, I'm weak. Big deal. Dragging him through the water, I finally reached the sandy shores, where I proceeded to drop him, and then collapse on his chest.

For some odd reason, I wasn't cold what-so-ever. I knew I should've been, but I wasn't, not when my body was pressed against his soft, warm one. I tried to get off of him to return to the water, but I found my body unable to move from his. Without realizing what I was doing, I slowly shut my eyes contentedly, relaxing into his body, before drifting off to sleep.

From far away, a merman with eyes and hair as black as his tail watched them together, eyes resting specifically on the blonde. Smirking maliciously, he chuckled to himself, before uttering, "Oh Naruto, enjoy what time you have left with him, for after this, you'll never rest eyes upon him again." Snickering one last time, he dived back into the water, as if he hadn't been there in the first place.

**A/N: **_Ooh, I wonder who it could be!! Again, I'd appreciate it if you'd review. I like nothing more then feedback on my work. Plus a little encouragement doesn't hurt once in a while. So, review?? I'll bake you cookies if you do!! They'll be burnt, but at least they'll be made with LOVE!! -_


	4. Can't Stop Myself

**A/N: **_Here's my update. Now if anyone is wondering, this story really isn't based off the Little Mermaid. It may be similar in some parts, but it's not as if I am purposely following the little mermaid script. So yeah, that was just a random tidbit of info for you..._

**Warning: **_Contains future Sasunaru. Not to mention that I know for sure now that in later chapters, the rating will be raised to M since I'm going to throw some lemon in there. I'm sorry if you're not into graffic stuff and I'll understand if you stop reading, but you shouldn't worry yet. The lemon and other graffic parts have yet to come._

**Disclaimer:** Naruto isn't owned by me, which isn't surprising since I don't even own the house I live in.

Did you ever wake up, unaware where you are, wondering if you did anything bad the previous night just because you couldn't remember a single event??

This was me at the moment.

I had just woken up, feeling sleepy on the comfortable, warm surface in which I had slept. I was perfectly content…at least until I realized that the surface on which I was lying should NOT be warm. Opening my eyes, I met the face of one Sasuke bastard.

Holding in my not-girly scream of shock, I quickly observed my surroundings. Yes, I had brought us to the shore of the island. Kudos for me. But what I hadn't noticed the previous night was that the shore was within walking distance of the damn castle. Oops.

"_Damn it, how could I have been so careless!? Anyone could've seen me by now! Thank god Sasuke hasn't awoken yet, or I'd be screwed!" _I screamed mentally inside my head. Moving myself off of Sasuke, I found my body freezing up when Sasuke let out a light groan.

Now, the feeling in my chest had nothing to do with me stopping. Of course it didn't. Why would that stop me? I just didn't want the bastard to wake, is all.

The same reason applied to why I had let my hand fall to his cheek, and was stroking it back and forth. I was only touching that beautiful, soft, creamy skin to relax him into sleep. And my head was only unconsciously moving down closer and closer to his because I wanted to see if he was still breathing. First hand.

Now my lips were almost touching his, and…I have no reason to why I couldn't stop. All I knew was that my heart for some odd reason had started beating faster, and all my eyes could focus on was his face. But just before my lips could touch his, I got the shock of my life.

Sasuke had opened his eyes, revealing the most hypnotic color of black I had ever seen before. At least I could take comfort in the fact that the bastard seemed as shocked as I was. Although I couldn't blame him, since I would probably be shocked if I woke up one morning after being knocked out on a burning ship, only to find some other guy hovering up before you.

Taking advantage of his current shock, I scrambled off him and into the water, all in a matter of seconds. Swimming away as far as I could, yet not as far as to not be able to see and hear him, I watched as he sat up, looking around in a confusion that I could only assume was rare for him.

I continued to watch, until I felt an evil aura behind me. Dread welling up inside me, I slowly turned around, coming face to face with the terrifying…

"Gaara! Buddy! How've you been!? You know, it seems like we haven't talked in forever…" I babbled on, trying to avoid the evilness which would be soon to come.

The red head looked at me, cocking an invisible eyebrow. "Naruto, we talked two days ago." …Damn that…that pale person. Why am I surrounded by pale people? Am I like the only tan merman around??

"Heh heh, oh yeah. Uh…so…what brings you here?" Even I winced when I squeaked out the last word like some pubescent teenager. God, why did I have to be so stupid around Gaara? It's his damn intimidationist attitude!

See! Around him, I even use words that don't exist!! It's people like him who make me seem like I'm stupid or something.

"What brings me here? I should probably be asking you the same thing." He replied, green eyes so much like the lovely Sakura's boring into mine.

Avoiding his gaze in favor of watching Sasuke finally get up and start walking to the castle, I replied, "Are you going to tell?" referring to the fact that I had spent the night here.

Gaara, understanding what I was talking about, shook his head no. "I didn't come here for blackmail material. I actually came here to warn you."

My head snapped up at this. "Huh? Warn me…about what? What are you talking about…?" I asked, confused. What could he possibly warn me about? I hate to sound cocky, but I'm a damn prince. No one could take me down…unless if it was…

"Crap. The warning is about Tsunade and Jiraiya, isn't it??" Please please please please…

"Sorry Naruto, it is. You're…basically screwed. One: you failed to show up last night. Two: Sai ratted out about your secret cove. Don't know how he knew, but he found out. Oh, and then there's three: You missed your inauguration ceremony."

"Ha, that's not so bad. Why did I not show up last night? Well, I fell asleep in this comfy patch of sunlight. Secret cove? Bleh, I figured Tsunade expected me of having one for years anyways, so no big deal. I'm more concerned with that jerk Sai, who's always pretending to be oh-so-polite in front of my mother and father, found out about that place. He must have stalked me or something." Then I felt the dread settle in.

"Wait…did you say I missed the inauguration ceremony?" He nodded yes, looking sorry for me.

"Shit! Shit! Shit! I'm so stupid!" I stated, hitting my head with the palm of my hand. "I can't believe I forgot it was tonight! I'm going to be in so much trouble!"

"Naruto, I'm not going to deny it. You're in some major shit here. Now I hope that whatever you were doing up here was worth it, for there's a chance that your crown…" And here he sort of whispered it out, "…may be forfeited to Sai."

A few seconds passed. "WHAT!? No, anyone but him! I may not be the greatest leader material, but I'm way better then Sai." Latching on to Gaara's arm, I cried "What am I going to do??"

Prying himself out of my death grip of panic, he calmly stated, "Now first off, you should probably be heading back. No use in delaying the inevitable." Nodding my head, he continued. "Second, be prepared to be yelled and screamed at. Oh my, you should've seen Leader Tsunade last night. She was screaming bloody murder at that ceremony at your absence, so be prepared to get in major trouble."

Wincing, I nodded. "Yeah, no matter how painful this experience will be, I'll come through a live. And hopefully with my crown again." Diving under water, ready to begin my journey back, I asked Gaara, "You coming with me?"

The red head gave a humorless laugh. "You joking? That's suicide." And he began going in the opposite direction. "As a matter of fact, I'm not going to get even close to you guys. But good luck."

"That damn Gaara," I mumbled to myself. Heading back towards the castle, I knew I was going to die today.

Meanwhile, in the darkest part of the sea, where no creature in their right mind would ever want to go, an evil chuckle was heard as the wicked sea wizard watched one Naruto Uzumaki swim towards the palace in his crystal ball. Black hair flew around his purple tail, as his sickly pale face scrunched up in what could be described as sickly pleasure. "Thank you, Sai, for the information you have given me. The crown will be mine in no time." He said to himself, smirking.

Throwing his head back in maniacal laughter, he laughed at what would soon become of the good Prince Naruto.

**A/N: **_Sorry, but I might not update much after this. It's not like I'm abandoning the story or anything. It's just that there are some side projects I want to pursue first. I want to start a whole bunch of new stories, and then whichever ones get the most reviews will be the ones I update on first. _

_So, remember: if you want this to be updated as soon as possible, leave lots and lots of reviews telling me so!! -_


End file.
